youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Paul
Logan Alexander Paul (born ) is an American YouTube star and actor. Logan started his career as a Vine creator and began creating YouTube videos on his current YouTube channel, Logan Paul Vlogs, following Vine’s closing. Logan Paul currently has over 16 million subscribers and over 3 billion views on the channel along with having many more followers on platforms such as Facebook and Instagram. His channel was the fifth fastest growing channel on YouTube in 2017 and due to this, entered the top 50 most subscribed late that year (currently at a ranking of #40) making him be the second youngest person on that list behind whinderssonnunes. He is one of the most financially successful YouTubers of all time. However, his popularity and wealth is currently in jeopardy due to controversy. About Before starting his primary vlogging channel, Logan had previously created a channel in 2013 known as TheOfficialLoganPaul but stopped uploading on the channel in 2017. Logan’s most popular video ever is currently FULL SONG: The Fall Of Jake Paul (Official Video) FEAT. Why Don’t We. Jake Paul Drama On May 30th 2017, Logan's younger brother Jake uploaded his own song named It's Everyday Bro. ''In the song Jake roasted his ex girlfriend Alissa, as well of calling out a lot a lot of different YouTubers. As an result, many YouTubers responded on Jake's song with criticisms. Logan's Song After a while, Logan uploaded the half version of his song against his own brother named The Fall Of Jake Paul Feat. Why Don’t We. As expected, Logan roasted his brother on multiple things in the video. Logan actually decided first not to upload the full version until Jake went too far, making Logan eventually release the full song. In the full clip Jake's ex girlfriend Alissa is seen with Logan in the background. At the end of the video, Logan and Alissa actually kissed. Eventually Alissa got into a relationship with another American YouTuber known today as FaZe Banks. Jake Responds On July 1st 2017, Jake released his song titled '''Logang Sucks (DISS TRACK) Official Music Video'. In the video Jake basically roasted Logan & his fan base. At the end of the whole drama, Jake and Logan actually made up, with the song that got posted on Jake's YouTube channel: I Love You Bro. Some think the brothers did it as a publicity stunt. Controversy Although his brother, Jake Paul, has had his fair share of contorversy, Logan has had some, but nowhere on the level as Jake or the following. On December 31, 2017, Logan Paul uploaded a video to his vlogging channel that shows him going into the "Suicide Forest" in Japan. Throughout his vlog and even in his thumbnail, a dead corpse laying on a tree is visible. Once he saw the corpse, he repeatedly zoomed in on it and made insensitive comments and body langauge. Many massive YouTubers such as PewDiePie, Jacksepticeye, boogie2988, Michael Green, Anna Akana, Philip DeFranco, Keemstar, Scarce, among others, massive celeberties such as Aaron Paul, Chrissy Teigen, Danielle Bregol (Logan's friend prior to the incident, Harvey Levin, Whoopi Goldberg, Dr. Phil, Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, even some members of his family, and many other celeberties and content creators as well as multiple online, television, and radio news and talk show sources called him out for showing the material to his young audience, ruling it disrespectful, foolish, selfish, disgusting, and disturbing, although some did support him. Before Logan deleted the video, it had accumulated over 6.5 million views, over 600,000 likes and was on trending, all in the span of one day. Logan has since apologized, twice, but his actions are still being criticized. After, the video were archived and reuploaded, thousands of times throughout the internet. This controversy is being said to be "the end of Logan's career" by many in and out of the YouTube community due to the backlash. Logan has since been banned from multiple countries, wanted by the Japanese Police, has been pulled from nearly all his sponsors such as Pepsi, pulled from gaining revenue from ads on YouTube, seen a dramatic decline in his merch sales, pulled from Google Preferred, banned from Vine 2 (sequel Vine app), possibly banned from YouTube, had his scenes from the movies he has guest starred in cut, multiple of his past and upcoming online video series or parts in others cut from YouTube and YouTube Red, and although has been forgiven by some in the YouTube community, has been the subject of belittling memes and parodies. Some believe if Logan Paul didn't have such an influence and was a money draw to YouTube, he would've gotten kicked off of YouTube already. Logan deliberately took his sight away from the media although two pictures of Logan can be seen after the controversy of him walking down a streetway in a gray hoodie with his hair uncombed with a new slightly grown beard. Many perceived him as seeming "old, sad, tired" and even observed he added some weight to his body. There was also a picture of a Squad car, police officers, and security guards in the front of Logan's mansion, perhaps to protect him from haters trying confronting him which has already happened at least a couple times. Logan cut his hair for an unknown reason after the incident. A mirrored version of the entire video is currently still available via Liveleaks (people should watch this at their own discretion). On January 24, 2018, Logan Paul returned to YouTube after many reports saying he would return on that day, presenting documentation of him interviewing suicide victims and activists resulting in him learning more on the subject of suicide as an effort to show the mainstream media and public that he is learning and growing as a human being. In the video, he mentioned he was donating $1,000,000 to suicide prevention organizations, will educate others on the topic of suicide and be an advocate for suicide prevention. The video has so far received mostly positive reception and a high view count in a short amount of time. Logan has been vlogging on YouTube daily again since February 4, 2018, with reception being mixed. Trivia *Logan Paul Vlogs is the third out of the only five YouTube channels to hit 3 million milestones in a month, doing so in June 2017. YouTube's YouTube channel, YouTube Spotlight, who holds the record of gaining the most YouTube subscribers in a year, doing so in 2013, hit 3 million milestones in November 2013, the same month it surpassed PewDiePie's channel to become the most subscribed on YouTube for the first time. PewDiePie himself hit 3 million milestones in December 2013, the same month he reclaimed his most subscribed spot for the third time from YouTube Spotlight to this day. Irmãos Neto hit 3 million milestones, doing so in August 2017, as well as T-Series, in December 2017 and January 2018. **Coincidentally, 2017 is YouTube's fastest growing year in subscribers since 2013. *Logan Paul's fandom name is "Logang". **In the Japanese media, Logan and Logang are romanized as Lougan/Lohgan and Lougang/Lohgang. *Logan Paul is known to "plug" affiliations with him in his videos. Subscriber Milestones *Logan hit 1 million subscribers on December 3, 2016. *Logan hit 2 million subscribers on January 21, 2017. *Logan hit 3 million subscribers on March 16, 2017. *Logan hit 4 million subscribers on April 18, 2017. *Logan hit 5 million subscribers on June 3, 2017. *Logan hit 6 million subscribers on June 13, 2017. *Logan hit 7 million subscribers on June 29, 2017. *Logan hit 8 million subscribers on July 15, 2017. *Logan hit 9 million subscribers on July 29, 2017. *Logan hit 10 million subscribers on August 12, 2017. *Logan hit 11 million subscribers on August 31, 2017. *Logan hit 12 million subscribers on September 24, 2017. *Logan hit 13 million subscribers on October 29, 2017. *Logan hit 14 million subscribers on November 30, 2017. *Logan hit 15 million subscribers on December 27, 2017. *Logan hit 16 million subscribers on January 20, 2018. Video View Milestones *Logan hit 1 billion views on July 14, 2017. *Logan hit 2 billion views on October 3, 2017. *Logan hit 3 billion views on January 5, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views